Child's Play
by BritishSweden
Summary: While out on one of their usual escapades, Sherlock falls and bumps his head. John takes on the task of keeping him in check during the time when Sherlock isn't... quite right. A cutesy story. Not completely sure how its going to go but I will complete it and update it every Wednesday! Not a brilliant summary but I hope you enjoy!
1. Bump

_Child's Play_

_Author Note: Firstly, thanks for clicking on my story; I'm not that brilliant at writing summaries. Luckily for any of you who want to read this and haven't finished it all yet, there are no spoilers! Yaaay! One of my pet hates is when I start reader and there is a humongous spoiler that they haven't bothered to tell you about! Grrrr! Anywho, this is my first Sherlock Fanfiction and I hope you enjoy it! I haven't had it beta read so sorry for any mistakes… Enjoy xx_

Chapter 1 - Bump

"John I was merely telling the gentleman-"

"I don't care what you were 'merely telling him' Sherlock. Bloody hell, you told him that his wife was more than likely cheating on him before she died!"

"Definitely, not more than likely," Sherlock corrected.

"In front of his children!" John yelled at the man who was striding along the street in front of him.

"They were going to have to find out sooner or later," he muttered, just loud enough so John could hear him over the bustle of the London streets.

"They never needed to find out Sherlock!" John ran lightly to his taller companions side and looked at him disapprovingly.

Sherlock could feel his friends gaze boring into his arm and he shifted his scarf in an attempt to ignore it.

This failed as usual. John, somehow, managed to make Sherlock feel 'bad' about things he has said to clients. He wasn't sure how because frankly, it was only the truth and it was his job to give the public it but, John just had that effect on him.

"It was the truth and that was all. I didn't know that I was crossing a personal boundary of his."

John threw his arms in the air in sheer disbelief, "I'm sure every human has that boundary!"

"Not me."

"Well, the jury is still out on what species you are exactly," John muttered turning from his giraffe like companion and looking out over the road.

"I suppose you got your comeuppance," John smiled lightly, looking at the bruise forming on Sherlock's cheek.

Sherlock scowled at John and poked the tender skin, wincing as stinging shot up his cheek.

"Don't prod it," John muttered shaking his head at the taller man.

Sherlock dropped his hand and continued looking down the street intently.

"Where are we going?" John asked looking around in search of a small coffee shop or one of Sherlock's 'homeless network'. He found neither.

"A man. The Hitman that killed our clients cheating wife," he replied not dropping his gaze for a second.

"You know who killed her already. I just- I've said this a thousand times but you're brilliant Sherlock," John told the detective.

John, of course, knew that Sherlock was aware of his brilliance but it just needed to be said every now and then. No matter how naturally talented someone is, their talents can't be dismissed.

Sherlock secretly cherished every moment John told him how good he was. It wasn't the same when complete strangers told him. They didn't know him like John did and he didn't care what they thought of him. But, John's opinion mattered. It mattered more than Sherlock was willing to admit.

"Who are we looking for?" John spoke over Sherlock's thoughts.

"SwiftTail," Sherlock replied, squinting as he walked across the street.

"What kind of a name is that?" John asked, laughter playing in his voice.

"Not one to be laughed at. He can killed you anywhere, anytime in 3 seconds."

John stopped and coughed awkwardly trying to cover up his previous mistake. He knew it was too late. Sherlock had obviously noticed but he didn't want him thinking badly of him. Sherlock's opinion of him mattered.

When John snapped out of his thoughts, Sherlock was fiddling with the bruise with clear knuckle marks, positioned on his right cheekbone.

"I told you to stop that. We'll sort it out when we get back," John muttered giving Sherlock a pointed look.

"You're not my father John. I can look after myself," Sherlock snipped.

"It feels like it sometimes," John muttered under his breath.

"Got him," Sherlock said, a smile appearing on his face as he ran away in pursuit of SwiftTail.

John sighed as he began to follow Sherlock through the weaving mass of people.

It was always a sight to behold as Sherlock and John darted down the street. People fell outwards as the two men ran after another. Shouts could be heard almost in canon as bodies crashed and limbs flailed.

Sherlock's coat flew out behind him as he sped towards a now aware Hitman, who was sprinting away from the detective and doctor at a high speed.

John was running out of steam as he rounded the corner that he'd seen Sherlock skid round a moment ago. He only saw the man's curls for a second before they fell into the sea of people.

"Sherlock?!" John shouted catching up to him and moving people out of the way so he could see what damage Sherlock had done to himself this time.

"Sherlock you daft git," John laughed, "Adding to the collection I see."

John bent down to try and help the man up. He was laid flat on the path amidst the Londoners who swerved past. He opened his eyes slowly to look at John.

"What happened?" He asked looking around him.

"You just fell. Looks like you've got a war wound out of it though. Let's take a look," John said brushing his thick curls out of the way of a bloody bump on his head.

"Ouch!" Sherlock shouted at it.

"Stop being such a baby. It's gonna be okay. I think we lost SwiftTail though," John rambled to himself not really paying attention as tears began to dribble down the detectives face.

"John," he started, pulling on the older mans sleeve with a voice clouded by tears, "My head hurts..."

That was when John looked at the man. Sherlock was never one to complain about anything, especially not a small bump to the head. Nothing could have prepared John for the teary eyed, curly haired, full grown man, sat before him tugging on his sleeve gently.

"Erm, maybe it's a little more serious than I thought," John speculated holding in a laugh. It wasn't the time, but it would be later.

_Author Note: So… what did you think? I love to hear what people think so, please leave a review! I love reading them. Also if you want to know when there is a new chapter, follow and, if you think it's worthy, favourite. Thank you all for reading this far! xx_


	2. KidLock Sort Of

_Child's Play_

_Author Note: Thank you to . and that random Guest XD for the lovely reviews, I really appreciate them. I am uploading a chapter on Christmas day (It's a Wednesday) and it shall be suitably Christmassy! I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

Chapter 2 - Kid!Lock Sort Of...

John stood at the foot of his companion's bed in room 221 of the local hospital. He was noticeably fine. Grazes were evident on the sole of his hands where he'd tried to stop his fall and a large bump was still poking up between his mess of curls. But generally, he seemed fine.

John had just entered the room with some clothes for Sherlock to change into before he left in the afternoon. He was sleeping peacefully in the bed and John smiled slightly at how cute he looked. Nothing like how he acted, John added in his head.

He turned to a small set of draws by Sherlock's bed and slid the clothes into it. He wouldn't feel right, leaving the man in the hospital by himself so he pulled up a chair beside the bed and switched on the TV.

He settled on a particularly over dramatized crime drama in which a strange ginger man stood in sunglasses and pointed out the obvious. John sat there and imagined all the snide comments his currently bedridden friend would be making.

"John?" Sherlock asked in a small, sleepy voice.

"Oh Sherlock, you're awake!" John smiled turning to the man who was rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Why am I in the hospital?" He asked looking at John innocently.

Normally this would be a sign to John that he wanted something. However, today, it was a little different. It didn't look like it usually did. It looked childlike not scheming, genuine almost.

"Well, you just bumped your head and the doctors wanted to keep an eye on you overnight. You've been asleep for quite a while," John told the wide-eyed man.

Sherlock pushed himself up the bed a little and looked at the television.

"Whatcha watching?" Sherlock asked looking at the screen with uncharacteristic interest.

"Oh, just a showy crime drama," John said casually turning to the screen himself just as a particularly gruesome corpse appeared on screen. The posey guy looked down on it and said something obvious about his leg being bent backwards or something.

"I don't like this..." Sherlock said in a small voice beside John.

He turned his face from the television and grabbed John's arm, promptly burying his face in it and curling himself into a ball.

"Erm, Sherlock?" John stuttered, not too sure about what was happening, "It's not the worst you've seen. It's not even bad!"

John tried to talk to the man but he wasn't having any of it. He continued to shake his head and cover his face with John's coat. He wasn't sure what to do anymore. Based on his behaviour so far, this seemed the only option.

"Sherlock, it isn't real. It's only television," John cooed, softly patting the detective on the head, "It's probably just ketchup."

The man looked at him with his sky blue eyes and half smiled, "Really?" He asked naively.

"Er... Yeah," John replied.

To be frank, John hasn't expected that blatant lie to sit well with his companion. He was assuming he'd get scolded by him for just considering saying it. There was something definitely wrong with Sherlock and he needed to know what, desperately.

"Good morning Sherlock," a blonde haired doctor asked as he strolled into the room. He was tall and relatively thin with light, hazel eyes. He was wearing a baby pink shirt and work trousers with a sparkling white overcoat falling to just below his knees.

"Hello sir, are you family?" The doctor asked walking straight to the monitor on the other side of Sherlock.

"No, I'm his flatmate. I heard he was leaving today so I came to give him clothes and see what medication he needs," John told the man, glancing at Sherlock worriedly.

Sherlock had picked up the television control and was currently watching numerous, brightly coloured, houses move across the screen. A horrifically sweet song played in the background and Sherlock was captivated.

"Erm... So, how is he doing?" John asked, turning towards the doctor, worry clear on his face.

"Well, when he bumped his head it appears that he suffered some minor brain damage."

"Minor!" John whisper shouted, "Yesterday he was chasing a Hitman down the street because he deduced that he'd killed a cheating wife and look at him now!"

The doctor turned to Sherlock who was now laughing at a person in a yellow jumpsuit.

"I see your point but; it could have been worse. He could have permanent brain damage but in this case it looks like it will only last a matter of a few weeks."

John looked at the doctor then at Sherlock. Then at the doctor, then at Sherlock. He wasn't sure what he should do. Sherlock was usually capable of looking after himself and in this state it was obvious that that was no longer true.

"John?" Sherlock called from the other side of the room.

"Yes?" John replied, forcing a smile upon his face and turning to his apparently de-aged companion.

"Can I have some jelly?" Sherlock asked. He looked at John and widened his eyes and stuck out his bottom lip.

He knew exactly how to manipulate John as no more than a second later, his older friend was sighing loudly and excusing himself from his current conversation.

While John walked he mulled over his current predicament. He had a child Sherlock on his hands for the next few weeks and he really wasn't sure how to cope. Their apartment wasn't exactly child friendly. There were no toys, no kids books, no children's television packages. Sherlock thought it pointless having the children's sky package so got it removed. John really wished they had it now...

John returned to the room a while later holding a tray with sausage and not very appetizing looking mash, a carton of orange juice and a small pot of jelly on it. Sherlock didn't notice him come in as he was staring at the screen that now had a small blue creature on it.

"Sherlock," John said to the captivated man, "I've got you some lunch."

Sherlock's face fell. He only asked for jelly. He wasn't really hungry and he didn't want sausage and mash at that moment. He wasn't sure whether John would let him eat just the jelly. He didn't remember that much about him, just his name really. He wasn't entirely sure where they'd met. He reached out a hand to grab the jelly.

"Sherlock. You have to eat your savory things first before you can eat the jelly," John told the boy... Man, looking at him disapprovingly.

Sherlock sighed deeply and whined, "But I don't want anything else."

"Come on Sherlock, please?" John asked the detective nicely. He wasn't sure how Sherlock was going to react to anything so he was trying to tread carefully.

Sherlock, however, wasn't. He was testing John and seeing how much he could get away with. Much like a 6 year old would. He stuck out his bottom lip and pouted, tilting his head slightly.

A few moments later Sherlock was happily gobbling down a tub full of raspberry jelly and smiling triumphantly. John sighed. This was going to be a long few weeks.

_Author Note: So, what do you think? I won't know unless you review! Follow if you want to be e-mailed when I upload a new chapter and favourite if you think it's worthy! _

_P.S. I have my first lot of mock exams tomorrow (French and Biology) so wish me luck! Fingers crossed that I don't fail! Thanks for reading!_


	3. We're Not Dating

_Child's Play_

_Author Note: Special thank you to MedusaStein, . , The Mad Queen and Fezzes64 for the wonderful reviews on last chapter! It really makes me smile when I get such lovely and enthusiastic reviews. You know who you are *cough* Fezzes64 *cough* I love it thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's a long one!_

Chapter 3 - We're Not Dating!

"John," the detective whined for what seemed to be the hundredth time since they had left the hospital about 5 minutes ago.

"Yes, Sherlock."

"Where are we going?"

This is about the 20th question the man had asked and thankfully, an easy one to answer. The other questions had been; a little worse. A woman, who was very clearly pregnant, had walked past and Sherlock had gapped. He immediately decided to turn to John and ask, "Why is she so fat?"

Of course, a comment like that coming from a full grown man wasn't going to be dismissed and practically every respectful adult turned to them both and glared.

John responded by telling Sherlock that she was pregnant and her stomach was so large because the baby was growing inside.

Sherlock looked horrified as he screamed, at the top of his voice, "Why has she eaten the baby?!"

However, this question seemed a little easier to answer.

"We are going to the police station," John answered bluntly.

"Do you work there?" the detective enquired, looking down at his friend.

"Yes I sort of-"

"Will there be criminals there?" Sherlock interrupted John, a look of horror imminent on his face.

"Probably not, it's just-"

"I don't want to be killed!"

John sighed deeply, regretting saying anything. He was just about to comfort the man, who seemed to be generally worried that he'd be murdered at a police station, when he stopped.

Sherlock and gripped onto John's hand with his own large one and was looking down at him with tears welling in his eyes.

"I don't want to die John..." He muttered quietly.

John stopped walking and looked up into the clear blue eyes of his friend.

"It's all going to be okay Sherlock," John said smiling at him and squeezing his hand lightly, "I'll keep you safe."

Sherlock wiped his eyes with his other hand and smiled a brilliant smile back at him.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help myself," a woman said placing a hand on John's shoulder, "You two make a wonderful couple."

John sighed deeply and gripped the bridge of his nose with his hand that wasn't clasped in Sherlock's.

"We aren't dating," John told the woman politely.

"Oh," she said lightly with a smirk playing on her lips, "Okay."

As she turned to walk away she smiled at the curly haired man and whispered, "Good Luck," before patting his shoulder and continuing to walk down the street.

John sighed and looked at the thoroughly confused looking man beside him.

"Don't listen to her," John said looking at him and patting his head.

"Okay!" The man-boy replied with a small smile as they continued walking towards the police station, hand in hand.

**OoO**

Sherlock and John made it to the police station after stopping to:

- Stroke a dog;

- Get some 'sweeties' from the sweet shop;

- Pick up a feather from the side of the road.

Sherlock was currently sulking and loosely holding John's hand because he had refused to get him a puppy.

"Look, Sherlock, We can't get a puppy. We don't have time to look after it," John said to him softly.

"I could look after it! I promise I'd be really careful. I'd feed it everyday and I'd take it to the park! Pleeeeeaaaaaasssseeee John!" Sherlock pleaded, stretching that please for all it was worth.

John sighed deeply. As much as he would love a puppy, he knew that they just didn't have time to care for it. John had enough on his hands with his kid companion and he knew that a puppy would be too much. Plus, Sherlock probably wouldn't appreciate it when he was back to normal.

"I'm sorry Sherlock but no," he told the taller man sternly.

"But John," he said pulling a puppy dog face.

John had to look away. He knew if he looked for too long he would eventually give in and that couldn't happen on this occasion.

"I said no Sherlock," John told him, a ring of finality in his tone.

Sherlock's face fell as they walked into the police station. He subconsciously held tighter on to John's hand and walked closer to him. He didn't want to run into a criminal; he didn't want to get hurt.

"Lestrade?" John called as they walked in a little further, the detective still clinging into John's hand.

"One minute!" He called back from his office.

"What are you and freak doing here John?" Donovan asked, rounding the corner, "We don't have a case for you. Dammit!"

Donovan looked at the two with a look of anger mixed with disappointment. She'd looked at them again and sighed. She really thought she wasn't going to have to pay Lestrade but over the past few weeks she had begun to expect that she would.

"What's-" John began to ask before Lestrade exited his office.

"So what do you- Donovan, I told you!" He exclaimed before finishing his sentence.

"Yeah, yeah," she mumbled pulling out her purse and producing fifty pounds from within it, "Just take it and stop gloating."

Now John was thoroughly confused. There wasn't anything particularly different about the two. Sherlock was wearing his signature coat on and John was wearing a jumper, as always. Wait...

"We aren't dating," John sighed deeply, holding the bridge of his nose.

"Ha!" Donovan shouted back at Lestrade, snatching her money back before he could pocket it.

"Why are you holding hands then?" Lestrade asked, gesturing to their entwined fingers.

"That's actually what I came to talk to you about," John said pointing at the man who had relaxed slightly at the sight of seemingly harmless people.

"Wait," John said, "You had a bet on whether me and Sherlock would end up as a couple?"

**OoO**

John left Sherlock with a rather uncomfortable looking Donovan while he told Lestrade the problem at hand.

She wasn't sure what to do so she brought him a chocolate bar, some blank paper and pencil crayons. He drew a few pictures and seemed content enough.

When John returned Sherlock jumped to his feet and ran to John. He held up a picture that looked like a five year old had drawn it. But, Sherlock sort of was at this point.

"John, I drew you a picture!" he smiled, holding up the picture, "This is you and this is me. This is the Christmas tree and snow and a snowman!"

Sherlock looked down at him, waiting for a reply.

John looked at the curly haired man who was beaming expectantly at him. He couldn't deny how childlike the sentiment was and, to be honest, it was quite adorable.

"It's beautiful Sherlock," he smiled at the man and patted his head, "Say thank you to Donovan."

"Thank you!" Sherlock beamed at her before grasping John's hand and practically pulling him out of the building.

As they left John heard a chorus of laughter behind them both but Sherlock was too busy looking at the picture he drew to notice.

**OoO**

"John?" Sherlock began as the men arrived back in their flat.

"Yes Sherlock."

"What are we doing for Christmas?" Sherlock asked, looking at the other man intrigued.

John hadn't really thought about Christmas. He was generally too wrapped up in cases with Sherlock and, as a solitary man, John didn't really feel that Sherlock would celebrate too much. Of course his newly childish self would want to join in the Christmas festivities.

"Well, I haven't really got anything planned," he started looking up at the detective, "But, I'm sure we can get something together."

Sherlock's face lit up. He couldn't remember ever having a real Christmas with Turkey and stuffing so this was truly exciting.

"Can we have some friends over and a tree? Oo, can we decorate the flat in different coloured tinsel and sparkling fairy lights?" Sherlock rambled, dancing around the flat, waving his hands as if he was setting up the decorations at that moment.

John smiled softly as the man continued to jump around and flail his arms. He'd never seen Sherlock this excited about anything. Even cases didn't excite him this much. It was a wonderful site to behold and John soaked it all up.

"I tell you what," John said, when Sherlock had calmed down a little bit and was now facing the doctor, listening intently, "It's only a few days until Christmas so, tomorrow, we'll go out and get a tree and decorations and food and we'll invite people round for the day."

At this Sherlock's eyes lit up. He couldn't hold in his excitement as he wrapped his long arms around John and held him tightly, "Thank you!"

"You're welcome," John said wrapping his arms around Sherlock and holding him close.

"Er-" Mrs. Hudson muttered as she walked in and saw the two, arms wrapped around each other.

"We're not dating," John told her with a small smile on his face.

For once, John was looking forward to Christmas.

_Author Note: So… what do you think? Leave a review and follow if you want to know when I've updated! If you think it worthy then give it a favourite! Can't wait to read all your lovely reviews *fingers crossed*__ Love you all! Au revoir! xx_


	4. With All The Trimmings

_Child's Play_

_Author Note: OMG! Soooooo many reviews! If you hadn't guessed already, I adore reviews! I want to thank Jumble Book (I just love Christmas and that's my aim!), Rodent2000XD (It would definitely be weird but I think they could pull it off!), shnuffeluv (I'm glad you liked it enough to want to use something in your own! I'm honored!), The Mad Queen (You're welcome, you definitely deserve the mention!), OneCutePug (I'm glad I could make you laugh!), Fezzes64 (As enthusiastic as always! XD) and MedusaStein (Good Luck on your exams again) for the amazing and greatly appreciated reviews! I'm so glad that you are all enjoying it! I'm thoroughly enjoying writing it myself! 7 Sleeps until Christmas! Enjoy!_

Chapter 4 - With All The Trimmings

John was sleeping peacefully before the curly haired man clambered onto his bed and began bouncing.

"John! Wake up, you said we could go Christmas shopping!" He called, his voice waving as he continued to bounce on the bed.

"What time is it Sherlock?" John mumbled turning slowly to face the man.

Sherlock grabbed John's watch off the bedside table and thrust it in his face.

"Sherlock, I asked you what time it was," he said, sitting up and looking at the man who was knelt beside him on the bed.

Sherlock looked at the watch intently and stroked round it in an effort to figure out the correct time to tell John. He felt like he should be able to do it but it was troubling him greatly. He really couldn't figure it out and he felt like he'd disappointed John.

He looked at John sadly and handed him the watch, "I don't know."

John looked at his defeated partner and ruffled his hair, "It's okay, we'll work on it. Do you want me to teach you?"

Sherlock's face lit up a little and he shuffled round to sit beside John and smiled at him.

"Okay. Well, the hands are these two black sticks and they move this way around the clock," John lectured, running his finger clockwise around the clock face.

Sherlock watched him intently, not interrupting just watching and take mental notes.

John continued to teach Sherlock how to tell the time and surprisingly he enjoyed it. Sherlock was usually the one that taught John things and that was a less than enjoyable experience. It usually ended with John knowing less than he had before the 'lesson'; if you could call it that.

This was different though, and reminded him of the time he taught Sherlock to make his own tea. He needed to really, so Mrs. Hudson didn't continuously walk up and down the stairs when John was out.

This lesson actually went into more practice than John had originally thought. He'd come home to cups of tea on many occasions and it was nice. When Sherlock made tea it tasted, somehow, better than when he made it for himself.

"I think I understand now," Sherlock said slowly when John had finished the lesson.

"Tell me what time it is then," he said brightly, showing the watch to the man sat beside him.

Sherlock looked at the watch, concentrating on it before saying, "Half past seven?"

John looked at it and smiled brightly, "Yup, you got it Sherlock. Go and get dressed and we can go shopping."

Sherlock beamed at the man before jumping off the bed and running through to his room. He was very clearly excited about the trip and surprisingly John was too.

**OoO**

Sherlock looked completely adorable, wrapped up in his usual blue scarf with a matching blue bobble hat. Gloves were covering his hands and his long coat was buttoned up nearly all the way. He had insisted that he put lots of layers on so he wouldn't get cold while they were out looking for a Christmas tree.

John was also wearing gloves, a scarf and a hat. Sherlock had forced him to as well and the red hat with fluffy earflaps suited him quite perfectly. A red scarf with tassels and plain red gloves kept him warm as the wind began to pick up.

Sherlock was gripping tightly onto John's hand again as they walked through the rows of amazing Christmas trees.

"Can I help you two?" A bright smiling girl asked, approaching the two friends.

"We're looking for a Christmas tree-" John started before Sherlock interrupted excitedly.

"A really big one!" He told her, stretching out his arms to show how big he wanted it.

She laughed gently, "You sound like you really like Christmas!"

Sherlock nodded enthusiastically and looked down at John using his famous puppy dogface.

It always got him what he wanted from John and this time was no exception.

They left the small roadside shop a few minutes later with the biggest tree and two armfuls of assorted baubles, tinsel, lights and everything you could ever want on a Christmas tree. There were two rather grumpy men carrying the excessively large tree back to the house which was a few blocks away as the other two carried the decorations.

"Thank you for the tree and stuff," Sherlock said to John in a sickly sweet voice.

"You're welcome," he smiled, adjusting the decorations in his arms.

"Can we have people over for Christmas?" Sherlock asked.

John knew that he wanted something when he used that sweet voice. He wasn't expecting a simple request such as that.

"Of course we can. Who do you want?" John asked looking behind to check that the men were still there.

"Um... That lady who sat with me and the man you were talking to. My brother maybe, but he doesn't matter as much."

"Of course he does!" John said laughing a little bit, "We need to invite Molly as well. Maybe Anderson and definitely Mrs. Hudson."

Sherlock looked at John, a little confused.

"Oh," John said, a little concerned that he didn't remember them at all, "They're people I work with and Mrs. Hudson is the land lady."

"Okay!" Sherlock beamed and looked in front of him with a small smile.

**OoO**

After they finally managed to get the tree in the corner of the room -Sherlock picked the spot- and decorated it they went straight back out again.

Sherlock, once again, got what he wanted and they rode the taxi home with five bags full of 'Christmas food'. John had been subtly placing little odds and ends as stocking fillers and presents for child Sherlock in the trolley as they trawled the shops. His normally overly aware companion hadn't picked up on it so he thought he had succeeded. Even the bag that was placed upon John's knee didn't seem to be concerning Sherlock so he wasn't quite confident he'd gotten away with it. They then dropped everything off at the flat before returning out again to ask about Christmas Eve.

John wasn't sure where they would all be staying but Sherlock had insisted that they stay so he could see them all on Christmas morning. It was an incredibly sweet idea but a hard one to sort out. John was sure he'd find a way to do it though.

They went to the station first to find Lestrade and Donovan and maybe Anderson but John doubted he'd get there. As they arrived Molly bumped into Sherlock.

"Ooo, sorry Sherlock. What are you doing here? Is there a case?" She asked looking a little flustered.

"Er... No," he stuttered, looking at John nervously.

"This is Molly, Sherlock. Remember, I told you that I worked with her. Go ahead ask her."

Sherlock looked at his feet and turned towards Molly who had a worried expression on her face.

"Er... Do you want to come and stay with me and John on Christmas Eve and have a sleepover until Christmas Day?" He asked smiling hopefully at Molly.

She smiled softly at him and nodded, "Of course, I'd love to, that would be fantastic."

Sherlock smiled and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you," he muttered before running back to John's side and holding his hand tightly.

Molly raised her eyebrow and looked at John who promptly shook his head and mouthed, "I'll explain later".

"Come on then Sherlock," John said pulling lightly on his hand, "Let's go and ask everyone else."

Sherlock nodded and followed turning and shouting, "Bye Molly!"

Molly smiled and gave him a little wave as they walked into the station. She thought about what had just happened and although it was more than a little confusing she liked it. She was now looking forward to Christmas, even though she still hadn't gone anywhere near the shops for presents.

**OoO**

The two men, for the second time that week; found themselves walking hand in hand to the station.

"Evening you too," Lestrade muttered as they walked in.

He still wasn't used to all the handholding and stuff. As much as he wanted them together this handholding wasn't the right sort and the newly de-aged Sherlock made him a little uncomfortable.

"Evening Lestrade. Is Sally around? Anderson too maybe?" John asked quite cheerfully.

"Er, yeah. I'll just be a second."

As Lestrade left John turned to Sherlock and looked up at him.

"Ask nicely okay. Don't be upset if they can't come because they have families."

Sherlock nodded firmly and smile down at John delicately.

Sherlock liked John. He was kind and he always knew the right thing to say at the right time. He was always looking out for him but he let him do his own thing as well. He still couldn't remember much about John but he was sure that he'd only remember good things when he got round to it.

Lestrade returned with Donovan in tow.

"Hey, John, Shirley," Donovan smiled and watched Sherlock crinkle up his nose at the nickname.

"Sorry but Anderson is leaving for the airport. He's going to meet his family for Christmas," Lestrade detailed, shifting his stance and looking at them.

"That's okay. Sherlock has a question to ask you both. Go ahead," John spoke softly.

Sherlock stepped forward a little and looked at the police in front of him, "Erm... Would you like to come round on Christmas Eve and sleepover to spend Christmas with us?"

The two police looked at each other a little taken aback by the request. It was an unusual one to have come from Sherlock and, at first; they weren't quite sure how to reply.

"Y-yes," Lestrade stumbled rubbing the back of his neck, "Sounds good."

"I'll come too," Sally added with a small smile.

Sherlock's eyes twinkled as a smile spread across his face. He now had three guests and Christmas was beginning to sound increasingly better.

"Thank you!" He smiled turning to grab hold of John's hand again, "Remember Christmas pyjamas!"

Sherlock turned and dragged the smaller man out if the station excitedly. His Christmas plans were coming together and he was looking forward to it all.

**OoO**

When the two returned to their own flat after inviting Mrs. Hudson and Mycroft (who unfortunately couldn't make it), Sherlock was beginning to yawn.

"John," he said through a little yawn, "Can we watch a Christmas film please?"

John smiled a little. He had a secret soft spot for Christmas films and had some of his favorite's in a box that he hadn't had chance to unpack. He'd been planning on getting them out this year and now he was presented with a chance to.

"Sure!" John said, shrugging off his coat and hanging it up, "You sit there and I'll get a film for us to watch."

Sherlock nodded and bounded over to the sofa, flopping down on it with his usual finesse.

John soon returned with his copy of 'A Muppets Christmas Carol', a big white, fluffy blanket and a bag of Haribo.

He put the disk in and sat down wrapping him and Sherlock up in the blanket and handing Sherlock the sweets.

Within a few minutes of the film starting, Sherlock was cuddled up against John, sleeping peacefully.

John smiled as he looked down at the man sleeping against him. He looked so peaceful and happy. The Muppets sang in the background as John yawned slightly and adjusted himself into a comfier position. He moved the blanket over the already sleeping Sherlock and stroked some curls out of his eyes.

He yawned again as he switched off the movie and closed his eye, thinking of Christmas.

_Author Note: I think that is the longest chapter I have ever written of anything and I loved writing every second! I hope that you all enjoyed your weekly dose of cute in this story. If you liked it you can follow to get e-mails when I update and if you think it's worthy then please review; it means the world to me! I'm quite a bit through writing the Christmas chapter already and I tell you now, it's going to be looooonnnnnnnggggg! I hope you are all enjoying reading as much as I'm enjoying writing (That's a whole bunch!) Love you all! Xx_

_P.S __SherlockLives I'm super ready!_


	5. A Christmas To Remember

_Child's Play_

_Author Note: Merry Christmas Everyone! I hope that you're all having a great time! This is the first thing I've done on my new laptop and I only opened it a matter of minutes agao! I really really hope you enjoy this chapter because I tried my best and it's VERY long! The longest chapter I've ever written!_

_Special Thanks to RainyDays-and-DayDreams, Rodent2000XD, Stella27, The Jumble Book, cathernatural.812, The Mad Queen and Fezzes64 for the amazing reviews! Seeing all of them is what makes me enjoy writing this story so much. Without the incredible amount of support from you all I wouldn't have put so much time and effort into writing this super long chapter for you!_

_All that's left to say now is I hope you have a very Merry Christmas and I'll see you on the day of #SherlockLives January 1st!_

Chapter 5 - A Christmas to Remember

Soon it was Christmas Eve and the two men were dressed from head to toe in Christmas.

Sherlock was in a reindeer onesie with brown slippers (to finish off the costume, as he put it). Sherlock pranced around in his onesie singing 'Rudolph the red nosed reindeer' over and over and unusually, John didn't mind. He watched him lovingly. He looked completely adorable.

Sherlock had forced John to buy himself a onesie so the older man was dressed as a snowman with fluffy white slippers that Sherlock had picked for him. Sherlock looked pleased with his choice but to be perfectly honest, John would rather be cuddling down in a set of fleece pyjamas.

The two boys had just finished putting up the last of the lights and tinsel when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Sherlock shouted, still wearing the smile that he put on this morning.

"Hello Sherlock," Mrs Hudson smiled as she walked into the flat. She was holding a loop of rope that was attached to a light brown wooden sleigh decorated with fake snow. Piled on top were seemingly thousands of presents of every shape and size. Each set of presents were tied together with a beautiful bow and the wrapping paper was the same in each set but individual to every other set. It looked fantastic.

"Oh, Mrs Hudson!" John exclaimed as he rushed over to help her with the sleigh, "This looks brilliant!"

Mrs Hudson blushed lightly and handed the rope to John so he could drag it under the Christmas tree.

"Thank you John but, it's no trouble really. Thank you for inviting me."

"And thank you for letting Molly and Sally sleep in your spare room."

Sherlock followed behind John and leapt upon the presents with joy.

"Can we just come in?" Lestrade asked from the doorway.

"You're here!" Sherlock called getting up and running to them, grabbing their wrists and pulling them inside.

"Hello Sherlock," Molly said. She handed him a large bag filled to the brim with presents, "Can you put them over by the tree please?"

Sherlock nodded excitedly and took hers and everyone else's bags before toddling off towards the tree, taking things out and positioning them around the sleigh.

"Thank you all for coming," John whispered in a hushed tone so Sherlock didn't hear, "Can I ask, what have you got Sherlock?"

They all looked amongst themselves and Lestrade spoke up.

"We've all got him a present that a younger kid would enjoy that we've put under the tree but, there's something waiting in Molly's lab for when he's fully grown again."

Molly nodded and smiled reassuringly at John.

John sighed and dragged his hand down his face, "Thank you, all of you."

"I set them all up!" Sherlock shouted at them from the Christmas tree at the other side of the flat.

All the others chuckled to themselves and walked over to join Sherlock.

**OoO **

This was the third Christmas movie they had watched this evening. Everyone was cuddled close together in their varying Christmas pyjamas. Sherlock was leant against John and John had his arm around Sherlock. Mrs Hudson kept glancing at them and smiling.

She knew there was something more than what they let on. Sherlock made extra effort when he did things for John. She remembered one time when Sherlock practically dragged her up the stairs so that she could taste all the different ratios of tea, milk and sugar. She was kept up there being pushed to decide between cup 12 and cup 39. She found it absolutely adorable so braved it and finally chose cup 12. She was informed later that John thought it was perfect.

Now, looking at them cuddling close she couldn't help but smile a little bit at the scene at the end of the sofa.

Sherlock yawned and snuggled closer to John and John looked at him.

"Sherlock?" He questioned, "Are you tired? If you are you should go to bed."

Sherlock shook his head gently against John's chest and hid his tired eyes from the screen.

"Come on," John sighed, shifting Sherlock off him gently and waking him up a little. John reached a hand to Sherlock and he begrudgingly took it while rubbing his eyes softly.

"Night everyone," Sherlock mumbled and waved a little.

"Night!" Everyone chorused as he left.

John returned momentarily and said quietly, "Can you go to the bottom shelf in the corner cupboard and get out the presents and wrapping paper. Thanks."

"John!" Sherlock shouted and John quickly ran back inside to tuck him up.

**OoO **

"He is completely adorable," Mrs Hudson cooed as she looked around herself.

Spread out around the four guests were bags and bags of DVDs, remote control things, books and other 'Christmas must haves'.

They'd found numerous rolls of wrapping paper all different patterns along with rolls of brightly coloured ribbon and bows. It looked like an explosion in a wrapping factory and all of them were astounded at the amount of effort John had put in to making this a fantastic Christmas for Sherlock.

"Oh good, you found everything. Can you pass me that stocking please," John said, peeking his head round the door frame and pointing at a bright blue stocking adorned with an embroidered snowman.

"Of course," Molly smiled widely. She passed him the sock, "He'll love all of this."

John smiled thankfully at her before returning to Sherlock.

They could hear the soft mumble of instructions to 'go to sleep or Santa won't come' from Sherlock's room before John re-emerged to sit with them.

"I'm sorry about this but could you help me wrap please? I bought so much stuff without realising," He laughed a little running a hand through his greying hair.

"No trouble at all," Lestrade replied grabbing a small pile of children's DVD's, a roll of wrapping paper and other things.

Each of them grabbed things and got to work. Within a few hours all the presents were wrapped and arranged under the tree.

"Thanks for that, I'd have been up all night doing it if you hadn't helped."

"You're welcome John," Sally said with a small yawn.

"Come on ladies," Mrs Hudson said, slowly standing, "Let's get to bed."

All the girls got to their feet and said goodnight to the boys before lumbering down to Mrs Hudson's flat.

"I'm going to sleep now John. Don't be up too much longer," Lestrade muttered walking over to John's room.

John had insisted that Lestrade sleep in his room and while that was exceptionally nice of him, Lestrade didn't want to be such a bother. John, of course, persuaded him that it was okay so he gave in and agreed.

After John had slipped a couple of DVD's and numerous of packets of sweets as well as an orange into Sherlock's stocking he laid down on the sofa and looked at the clock on the wall.

It was now 11:46 and John was a lot tireder than he realised. He stretched and turned around on the sofa to look at the ceiling. He thought about tomorrow and about all the things he'd got to do. But he didn't regret giving himself all the work. It was all worth it to see his best friend smile. Nothing was too much work when he was given one if Sherlock's wide grins in return.

**OoO **

"John! John! It's Christmas! Wake up, Santa came!" A very excitable Sherlock yelled as he jumped up and down beside John.

He turned over sleepily and rubbed his eyes to open them. He was faced with a bulging stocking hanging stiffly in front of his face. The man holding it was wearing a brilliant smile and was still in his pyjamas but was wrapped in a navy blue dressing gown.

"That looks ready to burst!" John exclaimed, looking at the stocking Sherlock was holding up for him to examine.

"I have been a really good boy right?" Sherlock asked.

Sherlock was sincerely asking John as he couldn't remember quite a large portion of the last year. He remembered John, but only his face not any of the things that they actually did together. That seemed weird to Sherlock as he really liked Joh and he can't imagine how he'd forget such a nice person.

"Yes. And look behind you!" John said sitting up gently and cracking his back.

Sherlock turned and even with his back to him, John could see how excited he was. John smiled and remembered times when he was this excited about something. Many of these times were crime scenes after long 'black' periods. Other than him, no one interrupted Sherlock's 'black' periods and that was only for a couple of seconds to give him a cup of tea (which he never drank, but he just humoured John). If there was a case he would snap right out of it but other than that, nothing would.

"There's loads!" Sherlock shouted loudly as John remembered the others presents.

"Er, hey Sherlock," John started trying to think of somewhere to send him, "Can you go and wake Lestrade up?"

Sherlock nodded enthusiastically and ran off into John's room.

As soon as he left he ran to grab armfuls of the pre-wrapped presents he had got as 'Santa' presents for his other guests and laid them under the tree.

It was so obvious that he'd added presents which worried John. He knew that it really wasn't a concern if Sherlock found out but he just wanted to make this Christmas special for him, even if he wasn't going to remember it after he was back to normal. He couldn't shake the nervous feeling dwelling in the pit of his stomach.

"Lestrade!" Sherlock was shouting pulling on Lestrade's sleeve as he led the man from the room, "Hurry up, come and see!"

Sherlock pointed at all the presents and luckily for John not a single glimpse of 'the face' was to be seen. John breathed a silent sigh of relief and smiled at Lestrade's tired and a bit bemused expression as Sherlock dragged him along to the tree.

"It's lovely Sherlock," Lestrade said, rubbing a hand over his face before flopping back into the armchair, "Do you want to go and get the girls?"

"I'm not sure that's a-" John started but was swiftly interrupted by Sherlock running down the stairs, "Why'd you do that? What did the girls do to deserve the wrath of a mentally five year old Sherlock?"

Lestrade just chuckled as the girls tired mumblings floated up to them.

Shortly after, Sherlock bounded in through the door and straight to the presents.

"You guys have stockings!" Sherlock exclaimed as he fished out some bright red stockings from under the tree.

Everyone trudged into the room and quickly took up a seat so that Sherlock could pass out the presents.

John watched him with a content smile as Sherlock jumped around the room passing the presents out one by one. Everyone smiled and laughed as each of them were presented with an assortment of different shaped packages by the smiling man.

"Can I go first?!" Sherlock shouted excitedly.

"Of course which one do you want to open?" John replied ruffling his hair from the armchair he was positioned in.

Sherlock looked at each and every present as if trying to picture what was inside. He couldn't quite understand it but he had a nagging feeling at the back of his mind that he should be able to figure it out. Suddenly, a funny wave of remembrance washed over him like when you've had a dream and you wake up to remember for only a split second before it goes again. He looked at all the adults surrounding him and frowned a little. Nothing jumped out at him.

"You okay Sherlock?" Donovan asked.

Sherlock nodded and picked up a small rectangular present which rattled a little when shook. With a brilliant smile gracing his lips, he tore open the parcel to reveal 'Rise of the Gaurdians'. He beamed at them all and showed them the DVD proudly.

John smiled too. As Sherlock and the others opened their 'Santa' presents he smiled softly at them all, laughing along merrily when each of them did so. He watched as everyone was shown every present that Sherlock had received from a pair of socks to a remote control car. The car seemed to excite Lestrade more than Sherlock. Everything was going just as John had wished.

**OoO **

"You've got to open one first!" Sherlock exclaimed when it came to opening presents from friends.

"Okay then," John started, sitting himself up and scanning the small collection of presents by his feet, "I choose this one."

John picked up a rather wonkily wrapped present covered in numerous bows of varying sizes and colours and a bright red strip of ribbon.

"That ones from me!" Sherlock shouted. He shuffled closer to John and sat beside him, practically shaking with anticipation.

John gently tore off the paper from one side of the parcel and peeked inside. It was a multitude of colours and it intrigued John further. He reached his hand in and felt the shaggy material beneath his fingers and looked at the expectant smile on his companions face. John pulled out the HAND KNITTED jumper.

It was a multicoloured jumper shaped jumper with a couple of small holes but other than that it was fantastic. John loved it and he had to do everything he could to hold his tears back as he looked at his beautiful handmade present he'd got from Sherlock.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" John said, patting his lap to get the detective to sit.

Sherlock did happily and John pulled him into a tight hug and kissed his curls.

"Thank you so much!"

John leant back and pulled the jumper over his head and flattened it down. It was a bit baggy but it fit quite well.

"You look really nice John!" Sherlock said, giving him a little hug.

All the girls in the room were melting at the sight. Sherlock and John were adorable when they were arguing and just generally around each other but when they were sat together like this they were even more so.

"I'm glad you like it," Sherlock smiled looking at his temporary carer with adoration, "Is it okay?"

"It's fantastic," John said as he began to tear up, "Thank you so much."

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm happy Sherlock."

**OoO **

After Christmas dinner -which was a hit- was over everyone settled down to play with Sherlock and his new toys.

Lestrade went straight for the remote control car and Sherlock went to join him. Together they unpacked it and set it up with some batteries that Mrs Hudson had got them. Mrs Hudson had also given them at least a hundred vouchers for milk which would undoubtably save them a great deal of money.

John just sat and watched them. He decided that he'd spend the rest of the day relaxing until they left at which time he put on 'Rise of the Guardians' for Sherlock to cuddle down to and he'd get to cleaning.

"John?" Mrs Hudson asked beside him.

"Oh, yes?" John replied, turning to her with a small -hopefully not too tired- smile.

"I can tell you're exhausted John," Mrs Hudson said. Obviously his smile hadn't been as cryptic as he had hoped, "I wanted to say that you've done a great job. Sherlock has had a brilliant Christmas. I can see it in his eyes."

"That's all I wanted,"John mumbled sleepily, "I just wanted to make him excited about something other than a crime scene. He never really seemed to enjoy the holidays and I just want to make him happy."

Mrs Hudson smiled at the tired man sat in the armchair beside him. She had known for quite a while that they liked each other. Every time Sherlock called her up to teach him some small chore he paid ridiculously close attention. That was a peculiar thing to see the detective do and it told Mrs Hudson a story without him saying a single word.

John's actions were small and she thought that Sherlock would have noticed every little thing. But, apparently not.

Mrs Hudson found it a little funny that John had gained so much admiration from the seemingly sociopathic man and now his deducing skills towards him were blinded by his elevated feelings.

"John, I'm going to give you some advice," Mrs Hudson spoke quietly as she looked at the other guests surrounding Sherlock on the carpet, "You need to tell him how you feel. Maybe not right now but as soon as he's better it has to be done. Everyone knows and to be honest I think you'll end up with them spilling out at inappropriate moments. You need to do it John I know you love him and he definitely loves you. Just, put yourself out there."

As she finished she turned to look at John who was now snoring gently in the armchair beside her. She shook her head and smiled a little.

**OoO **

When John awoke later, the flat was spotless and everyone was curled up watching Jack Frost leap across the screen with what looked to be a kangaroo-rabbit cross breed. John yawned and stretched.

"John?" Sherlock said, looking at the man in the chair, "Thank you for making this the best Christmas ever."

John smiled and ruffled Sherlock's hair, "You're very welcome Sherlock."

_Author Note: I hope that you found this suitably festive and cutsey for this amazing holiday! If you enjoyed it then give it a follow to recieve e-mails when I update and if you LOVED it then give it a favourite. Please leave a review because it means a lot to me even if it is just one sentence, a word even. It means the world. Have a great week!_

_P.S. If you also watch Doctor Who then I'll tell you now that I am in the process of writing a Sherlock Doctor Who crossover which will be published at some point in the near future. If you'd check that out when it's up I'd be over the moon!_

_P.S.S. If you watch Supernatural, I've been inspired by RainyDays-and-DayDreams to do the 30 Day OTP Challenge (with a few tweaks) for Destiel. If you want to read that it will start on January 2nd (So it doesn't interfere with my Sherlock watching!). _

_P.S.S.S. Have a great holiday period wherever you are! I love each and everyone of you! xx_


	6. Author Note

_Child's Play_

_Author Note: I'm super sorry if I just got your hopes up but this is just an author note so I have something to put up to make sure that you all know that the Christmas chapter was put up yeaterday. Fanfiction was down yesterday which was super super annoying and I wasn't sure if you all knew that I updated this story. Let me talk about the mini SHerlock episode because OH. MY. GOD. It was amazing except for the lack of jumpered John! Awww John, I miss his jumpers already... *sigh* anywho, if you haven't seen it the you really should because it is epic! I really enjoyed it anyway? _

_Also, now that's it's after Christmas, how was everyone's Christmas? I spent my time on my new laptop and watching stuff on the telly. It was a fantastic lunch that my family made and I had a great time eating it. I watched 'beautiful creatures' with them and finished the evening by watching an extremely large amount *cough* maybe too many *cough* Misha and Jensen panels._

_Review this... author note if you want to tell me how your Christmas day was. I love hearing from every single one of you! Byeeeeeeee! xx_


	7. 2014

_Child's Play_

_Author Note: I want to say a special thanks to RainyDays-and-DayDreams, . , OneCutePug, The Mad Queen for the amazing reviews. I'm glad that you all enjoyed it. I hope you enjoy this one aswellbecause I'm still having sooooo much fun writing this for you all! Have fun reading! xx_

Chapter 6 - 2014

New Years Day swung by at an alarming rate and soon it was the first day of 2014 and Sherlock was showing no signs of recovery.

John wasn't expecting him to be but it was just a little disappointing some way. Sherlock was magnificent no matter what but John was feeling the need to have his old friend back. He was beginning to struggle to look after him every second of the day mainly due to him never having to before the accident.

Sure John would worry about his friend whenever he went gallivanting off to solve a crime but John had never had to keep an eye on him. This Sherlock was something to worry about.

Just at that moment a very excited Sherlock slid into the room nearly falling. That man would be the death of John.

"It's snowing! It's snowing!" He shouted nearly ripping the curtains from the pole, "John, come and see!"

John sighed and rubbed a hand down his face before joining him by the window.

It was truly beautiful. There was no way you could deny the beauty of the flakes of white powder drifting down to rest on the already snow covered ground. Each flake individual.

John smiled as memories of days out in the snow with Harry came back to him. The day when he got his favourite oatmeal jumper. The day when they built a sleigh together to ride down the hill in the park.

Some of his fondest childhood memories were of winter days just like this one.

"Hey, Sherlock," John said turning to him, "Put on your coat and scarf, we're going to play out in the snow!"

"Yaaaay!" Sherlock cheered giving John a quick hug before running off to grab his coat.

John smiled at the man as he ran off towards the coat rack.

OoO

As they left the building the snow began to fall thicker. Sherlock walked out open mouthed as he stood in the thick blanket of snow. He thought it was incredible.

"Want to make a snowman?" John asked forming a little ball of snow in his hands to start rolling.

"Erm..." Sherlock started but never finished as he catapulted a ball of freshly fallen snow at John's back.

"Hey!" John called turning round and throwing his own snow at the man.

Sherlock may be tall and thin but he was by no means clumsy. He weaved in and out if the snowballs effortlessly and even managed to throw some of his own. He ducked and swayed dodging each and every one that flew towards him. He giggled as he hid behind one of the parked cars out in the street and created a pile of ammunition.

"Come on out Shirley!" John called teasingly. He knew if anything was going to get him out it would be the use of the nickname he so hated.

Sure enough Sherlock's voice rang out over top of the car, "My name's Sherlock!"

John quickly turned and threw the ball at a pouting detective who wasn't quite as lucky as he had been the last few times. The snowball hit him right in the middle of his chest and he glared at John.

"This means war!" He yelled, springing out from behind the car with armfuls of snowballs. He began launching them at John as he ran to duck for cover behind a small wall.

John was also quick and he managed to dodge the majority of snow that was thrown his way before throwing some back.

The two men continued launching more and more snow at each other as they raced down the street past teens and young children partaking in fights similar to their own.

"You'll never catch me!" Sherlock shouted as he skidded -nearly falling- round a corner.

"I wouldn't say that just yet!" John yelled back knowing full well that the younger and slightly more agile man could out run him any day.

Sherlock turned another corner but his feet slipped out from under him and he came crashing to the floor.

John, who was now beginning to run out of breath, saw and ran to his side.

"Oh, Sherlock! Are you okay?" He asked kneeling down beside his friend and helping him sit up gently.

Sherlock sniffed and looked up at John, "My ankle hurts," he whimpered.

"Aw... Let me have a look," John said lifting Sherlock ankle onto his lap gently.

He felt around the bone delicately and luckily nothing seemed to be broken.

"I think you might of sprained it but at least it's not broken right?" John smiled rubbing the ankle lightly and smiling at Sherlock.

He nodded and rubbed his eyes with his cold, damp hands.

"Can we go home now?" Sherlock asked as John helped him up to his feet.

"Sure, come on then, slowly okay."

John wrapped an arm underneath the detective's arms and let him lean on him for support.

As Sherlock took a small step forward he gasped and stopped.

"John, I can't walk. It hurts too much."

John sighed and turned to tell him that if he didn't walk on it then it would stiffen up but he was met with big, teary, puppy dog eyes.

The man's slightly damp curls fell limply on his forehead as he looked at John. This bedraggled look added to the effect and John couldn't bear to see him look so sad.

"Can I have a piggy-back please?" Sherlock mumbled sadly.

OoO

Sure enough, Sherlock got what he wanted and the doctor walked down the street with a full grown man on his back. The people of Baker Street had thought they'd seen everything that the two men had to offer but the site of the taller man being carried down the street on the back of the hobbit like man had them all crying tears of laughter.

While Sherlock seemed to be unphased by the neighbours hysterical laughter John was not best pleased. He was trying to keep a calm expression as he hoisted his snow covered friend higher up his back as he began to fall off but he knew how ridiculous they must look. He continued to plough threw the snow until he reached the door of building 221 at which point he lowered Sherlock into the thickening snow.

"I can't carry you up the stairs so you'll have to walk okay?" John asked him politely.

Sherlock nodded and began to hobble up the stairs. John gripped the bridge of his nose and smiled gently, "Bloody hell Sherlock, what am I going to do with you?" He whispered to himself before following him up the stairs.

OoO

When the two men had got out of their damp clothes and into some warmer, dry ones (Sherlock had to borrow one of John's jumper and it had to be said that he looked quite good in it), Sherlock cuddled down in front of the television to watch 'Nativity' which he'd received for Christmas from Molly.

John made some hot chocolate in the kitchen and watched the man's eyes as they flickered across the screen, taking everything in.

John used to love watching Sherlock read for just that reason. You could almost see him filing things away in his 'mind palace' as his eyes darted from word to word, sentence to sentence. It fascinated John how Sherlock's mind must work for him to contain all the necessary knowledge to sink in. He always wondered how he could do it with such ease and yet not know that the planets move round the sun not the other way around. John never quite believed that Sherlock found that irrelevant and just 'deleted' it.

"Sherlock do you want marshmallows in your hot chocolate?"

"No thank you John," Sherlock muttered, obviously taken in by the film he was watching.

John put a small plate of cookies and the hot chocolate on a tray and brought it through to Sherlock who was sat on the sofa.

"Be careful, it's hot," John warned placing the tray on Sherlock's lap, "What's happening?"

"Mr Maddens is upset because his girlfriend left him at Christmas and all the children are writing letters to Santa asking for him to be happy," Sherlock told John while watching the man holding the letters in shaking hands.

"That's too bad. Poor Mr Maddens," John said sitting down next to Sherlock and sipping his hot chocolate.

"Do you love anyone?" Sherlock asked looking away from the film and at John expectantly.

John looked into his best friends crystal blue eyes, "I think I do."

_Author Note: Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy the image of John giving Sherlock a piggy back! I hope you had a great New Years Eve and now it is the day! The day of Sherlock! I'm ready for this! Anywho, thank you for reading and give it a follow to recieve e-mail updates and if you liked it a LOT then favourite! I would love to hear what you think and everytime I get a review it makes me smile and want to write more and more! Thank you all so much! xx_


	8. How To Bake With John And Sherlock

_Child's Play_

_Author Note: Special thanks to lauraiscumberbatched, OxOx-Meg-OxOx, RainyDays-and-DayDreams, OneCutePug, YoungCaterpillar, Iron Mikan Frost-Elric-Uzumaki (great username by the way) and The Mad Queen (Thanks for the kiss! ^/^)for the amazing reviews! I love reading then an indescribable amount and all the chapters that I write are for you! I love you all and I hope you enjoy this chapter! xx_

Chapter 7 - How To Bake With John And Sherlock

"John, can we bake?" Sherlock asked from the doorway.

"What do you want to make?" John replied looking at the man intrigued.

Sherlock's ankle was on it's way to a full recovery. After having sat hm down and placed a bag of frozen peas on it for a bit it seemed to be a lot better but as a precautionary measure, John had insisted that Sherlock stay inside for a bit even though he was sure that it was near enough perfectly healed. This led to the odd question like this.

Little things like this were something John enjoyed about seemingly young Sherlock. Children were naturally curious and while normal Sherlock may have deleted such things from the depths of his mind palace, his child self wanted to learn.

"Um... Can we bake a cake?" Sherlock asked looking down at John.

"Sure, a regular one or a chocolate one?" He asked.

Sherlock's face lit up at the word chocolate, "Chocolate please! Can we put sweets on it? And icing?!"

Sherlock babbled on excitedly and John smiled. Sherlock was never excited about food and when he was that made John excited. When Sherlock wanted to eat John did whatever he could to encourage him. Admittedly he'd been eating 3 meals and snacks recently due to his childlike behaviour but John still couldn't get rid of that feeling when he heard that Sherlock wanted to eat.

"Right, grab your coat, we'll have to go to the shop to get some ingredients and decorations."

Sherlock cheered and bounded over to the door to grab his coat and scarf before they left for the shop.

**OoO**

Snow fell delicately around the pair as they wandered down the street. Snowflakes caught in the detective's curls and melted slowly on his coat which was flowing out elegantly behind him. His scarf was wrapped tightly around him as he practically jumped along the street.

The snow was deeper than it had been the previous day and this excited Sherlock. He must have had snow days before after all he had never left England but there was something that Sherlock found new and exciting about the snow. He had been remembering bits and pieces of something that seemed like another life. A life in which him and John ran through the bustling streets after criminals. One where he shot walls with a gun and didn't eat for days on end. These thoughts seemed to vivid to have been a fantasy world created by his unconscious mind but he couldn't see why he would do these things.

"Sherlock! Keep up!" John yelled back at him.

Sherlock smiled at him and ran a little to catch up. None of those visions, dreams or not mattered at that moment because he was with John now and everything was good.

**OoO**

When the two men reached the shop Sherlock grabbed a basket and bounded inside. John followed soon after having given up on trying to get him to behave. He figured that the area was used to him now so there wasn't much point in trying to change that. It was a little too late.

John sauntered after Sherlock advising him on which things to buy for the cake and Sherlock would pick them. He also picked up some other things along the way but would tell John why as he said it was a 'surprise'. By the time the duo reached the check out they had gathered things for making a cake along with at least three different types of icing sugar and enough sweets to feed all of Baker Street. As well as this there was a seemingly random assortment of savoury foods and a couple of bags of marshmallows, digestive biscuits, cream, chocolate and toffee blocks.

John looked down at the foods in his trolley but couldn't bring himself to say no to a single one of them. He hasn't got a clue whether Sherlock knew how to cook or what on earth he was making for his 'surprise' but he was bloody well looking forward to it.

**OoO**

"Did I get too much stuff?" Sherlock asked as he walked out of the shop carrying 7 (half) of the bags filled to the brim with food.

"No, no," John told him sighing as he knew how much lighter his wallet now was, "I know you'll use it and use it well so this is definitely not too much."

Sherlock smiled and continued trudging towards 221B in through the snow.

John laughed as the full grown man span round with his coat swooshing out elegantly behind him. The bottom of it was sprinkled with a light covering of snow which made it look better as flecks of it flew off as he swirled round.

Sherlock's laugh filled the air as he kept spinning all the way to the flat they shared on Baker Street.

**OoO**

When they arrived they made their way up the first flight of stairs and dropped off the stuff they had bought in the kitchen before getting ready to cook.

They washed their hands and John borrowed a couple of aprons from Mrs Hudson and a cake baking book for them to use with the promise of homemade cake in return.

"Okay then Sherlock, which cake do you want to bake?" John asked opening the cookbook and having a little flick through.

Sherlock pulled the book towards him and looked at the many delicious cakes within them, "That one!"

Sherlock poked a page covered in what seemed to be a chocolate wonderland. It consisted of two chocolate sponges fixed together with a rich chocolate icing and smeared with it also. Chocolate fingers were placed around the sides and dark chocolate buttons adorned the top of the cake.

"Are you sure you don't want to go with anything a bit more... Delicate?" John asked looking at the amount of chocolate in the recipe and gulping a little.

Sherlock didn't sense John's discomfort with the amount of chocolate and nodded excitedly.

"Okay then," John mumbled, "Whatever you say chef."

**OoO**

Within the first two minutes the kitchen was a mess of flour.

Sherlock had insisted that he help with everything possible which included fetching the ingredients and while John was perfectly happy with this he really shouldn't have been.

Sherlock had bounded over to the worktop to get the flour but in his haste to do so he slipped on a plastic bag which had fallen off and fell into the flour pushing it to the ground.

The room quickly fell with white wisps as the bag split and flour flew into the air. Sherlock had fallen with the bag and as the flour cloud died down it revealed a teary eyed and flour covered man sat with his legs open on the white powdered floor.

John would have laughed if Sherlock didn't look so heart broken.

"We can't make a cake now, can we John," Sherlock stated rather than asked.

John looked around him and sighed. Every space in the kitchen was covered in a thin layer of flour and it was coating Sherlock's curls. John bobbed down to the detective and ran his hands through his hair in an attempt to remove some of the powder from it.

"Mrs Hudson might have some and if not I can always go and buy so more okay. But, how about you let me carry the ingredients?" John smiled wiping a little of the flour off the man's face.

Sherlock nodded and got to his feet, "Shall I go and ask Mrs Hudson?"

"Oh no!" John said patting the mans clothes and watching the dust cloud erupt from them, "You don't want to drop flour all over the stairs."

Sherlock half smiled and shook his head laughing a little as he saw flour fall from a top it.

**OoO**

Luckily Mrs Hudson did have flour and Sherlock and John managed to get the cake in the oven without too much fuss.

Sherlock got to stir the mixture which he took great care with to make sure that it was the right consistency. He also felt that he should make up for covering the flat in flour so he wanted to make sure he got something right.

After the cake went in the oven the icing didn't take too long to master. The two men ate rather a lot of the mixture just in trying it never mind the large quantity they ate after they got it just right.

Sherlock managed to have a quick shower to get rid of most of the flour before they got to place all the chocolate fingers and buttons on the cake.

By the time the cake was finished -and looking perfect I might add- John was exhausted which couldn't be said for Sherlock.

"Can we have a snowball fight?"

"No Sherlock."

"Can we build a snowman?"

"No Sherlock."

"Can we-"

"No Sherlock," John cut him off, "Go and see if Mrs Hudson wants to do something."

A look of realisation came over Sherlock's face as he gave a quick nod and ran over to collect the bags fully of seemingly unrelated food and rushed down the stairs.

John breathed deeply and looked around. Every inch of the kitchen was coated in flour and it was going to take a long time clean it up so John thought he'd better get started.

**OoO**

It did indeed take a long time, 3 hours to be exact.

John finished and the kitchen was now spotless but there was no sign of Sherlock. In fact John hadn't seen Sherlock since he'd left to see Mrs Hudson.

John knew Sherlock liked Mrs Hudson but he couldn't believe that he'd manage to stay with her for that long so he quickly trotted down the stairs to find the man-child.

**OoO**

After hearing the faint voice of Mrs Hudson calling for him to come in he slowly opened the door.

The table in the dinning room was set for three. A pie decorated with handmade pastry shapes took centre place and serving dishes with various vegetables surrounded it.

Wine glasses filled with what looked to be berry smoothie sat beside cardboard name tags decorated with adorable stick figures. The glasses had small rings of beads and charms on it and they glistened in the light.

"Surprise!" Mrs Hudson and Sherlock called as they jumped into the Doctor's view.

"We made you tea," Sherlock told John looking at him with a big smile gracing his lips, "I hope you like it!"

_Author Note: That was John and Sherlock baking! I really hope that you enjoyed it because I enjoyed writing it! I would love to know what you thought so I would love it if you left a review telling me what you thought! If you liked it and want to know when I update then follow to get e-mails. If you are REALLY enjoying it then give it a favourite!_

_I'm currently overwhelmed by the amount of love and support this story is getting and I really enjoy reading each and every one of the reviews that you all leave. Every single one of them , big or small, mean the world to me and they are the reason I continue to write this story! _

_If you like Supernatural and the shipping of Destiel (Dean and Cass) then I have just uploaded my latest chapter and they are cosplaying as Sherlock characters! That fanfic is called 'Do You Love Me?' and it's a 30 Day OTP Challenge that I'm really enjoying writing so, if you have nothing better to do, then go adn check that out!_

_I love each and everyone of you and I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! xx_


	9. As It Continued

_Child's Play_

_Author Note: It feels like it's been ages since I last updated but I'm thinking that that's because I have been writing a chapter a day for my Destiel story. I'm ridiculously tired!_

_Anywho, I want to say a special thanks to OneCutePug, Madame Cyanure, RainyDays-and-DayDreams, luv0817, The Mad Queen, Shannon, J. A. MacKilop, YoungCaterpillar and The Jumble Book for the lovely reviews for the last chapter. Also thank you very much to timer 2 and go get it for the reviews on previous chapters. I really do love reading all of your reviews and it makes my day just that much better!_

_Thank you again and I hope you enjoy this chapter xx _

Chapter 8 - As It Continued

John was beginning to receive phone calls. Phone calls themselves weren't a negative thing as John was generally a very social person and he did enjoy talking to others but this sort he could have done without.

"John, it's Sarah, from the clinic," the slightly crackling voice said from the other side of the phone.

"Oh, hi Sarah. What's wrong?"

"We're completely swamped down here John. Is there anyway you can get here and help?"

John sighed and rubbed his hand over his face.

It was that moment that Sherlock decided to totter into the room holding his remote control helicopter (from Lestrade) and his remote control car. He looked at John with the puppy dog eyes slightly saying that he wanted to play with him.

"Er... I'll see what I can do. I'll ring you in about 20 minutes."

"Okay then John. Bye!"

John ended the call and stuffed his phone back in his pocket before looking at the ladened down Sherlock in front if him.

"Can we play now? I want to see which one goes faster!" Sherlock said slipping out of his puppy dog face gracing it with a smile instead.

"Um... I don't think I can right now Sherlock," John sighed looking at him and running a hand through his hair.

"Please!" Sherlock said looking at him desperately.

"I can't Sherlock. I have to go to work. I probably should have gone back sooner."

Sherlock pouted back struggling to hold the toys in his arms.

John released him of one and placed it on the sofa, "Don't pull that face. You knew I'd have to go to work at some point. I'll get Lestrade to come and play with you. Okay?"

Sherlock put the other toy down and nodded a little before giving John a hug.

"Okay," he mumbled into John's chest.

**OoO**

"Hello," Lestrade said through the phone as he picked up the call.

"Can I ask you a favour?" John said.

"Erm... It depends what sort."

Lestrade was currently sat doing paperwork. He'd got stuck with it after he lost a game of rock, paper, scissors with Sally. To be quite honest he'd lied. He do any sort of favour for John with grace because paperwork was by far the worst part of his job description.

"I've been called into the clinic and I was wondering if you could occupy Sherlock," John mumbled before adding, "It'll only be for an few hours nothing extreme. I just don't want to leave him in case he raids the cupboards or something."

"This is Sherlock Holmes we are talking about?" Lestrade added putting down his pen and looking on in confusion.

"Yes. I know it's hard to believe but ever since he de-aged mentally his appetite has sky rocketed."

Lestrade laughed and listened as he heard the muffled voice of Sherlock asking who was on the phone and whether he could buy some more paint because his was "doned".

"It's as if he's a completely different person," Lestrade laughed swinging his coat onto his arm, "I'll be over in a second I just have to get Sally to do the paperwork."

"Okay, thanks Greg, bye."

"Yeah bye," Lestrade hung up the phone and grabbed his keys and the large pile of paperwork.

As he walked past Donovan's desk he dropped the paperwork, "Tag, you're it. I've got to go and babysit the world's best detective."

Sally cursed Lestrade under her breath as he walked out of the office with a smile on his face.

**OoO **

"Okay, thanks Greg, bye," John muttered while looking at the detective distantly.

"Yeah bye," Lestrade responded before hanging up the phone.

John hadn't really thought about it before but Lestrade had a point. Sherlock wasn't the same person he had been before the accident. Aside from the obvious childlike behaviour he was emotive and he hasn't made a single deduction since. John hasn't really had time to think about it due to all his time being taken up by the man but it was true.

This made John wonder. What if he never got the old Sherlock back? What if he was always a little different in his manners or his odd traits that only he seemed to be able to deal with an maybe even like a little bit.

His thoughts were broken when Sherlock pulled his coat sleeve lightly.

"Sorry Sherlock, what were you saying?"

"I don't want you to go. Can you stay please," he said pouting exaggeratedly and looking at John as sadly as he could manage.

John avoided eye contact because he knew that he wouldn't be able to say no to the sad puppy face .

"John I can't. We're running out of money so I have to go."

"My can just pay for us," Sherlock said looking at John pleadingly.

"Wait," John said turning to him and smiling in delighted confusion, "Did you just call Mycroft My?"

Sherlock nodded enthusiastically and laughed a little, "Mycroft doesn't like me calling him My but I do it anyway because he pulls a funny face when I call him it."

Sherlock puffed up his face and it began turning purple. John couldn't help but laugh a little at the image of Mycroft pulling the same face.

"Okay well I'm sorry but no I have to take my own responsibility," John said ruffling Sherlock hair.

Before Sherlock could protest the door bell downstairs rang and John ran to get it.

Sherlock could hear the mumbled discussion from downstairs and he sighed a little. It wasn't that he didn't like Lestrade because he did it was rather that he liked John more. He would treat him and put on his favourite films no matter how many times they'd already seen them that week. He'd sit down with him and let Sherlock snuggle into one of his soft oatmeal jumpers and fall asleep warm and safe.

He knew that he'd have lots of fun with Lestrade but didn't think that he'd get to watch one of his favourite films afterwards.

"Hey buddy!" Lestrade said as he walked up the stairs.

"Where's John?" Sherlock asked peering over the older detective inspectors head in search of his companion.

"He said that he had to get going and that he'll get back as soon as possible okay?"

Sherlock nodded sadly.

"Come on," Lestrade said rubbing his back gently and looking at his sad face, "I'll tell you a secret. I did promise John I would feed you properly but..."

Lestrade dug into his pocket and pulled out a small bag of assorted sweets. Sherlock smiled back.

"There you go," Lestrade laughed a little before handing Sherlock the sweets, "Right then Sherlock, what are we going to play?"

**OoO**

John arrived at the clinic a little out of breath and looking windswept. He's spent the last mile of the journey running because of the incompetent taxi driver dropping him off and refusing to take him all the way.

"Sorry I'm late Sarah," John called as he swung his coat off and grabbed a box of plastic gloves.

"It's fine," Sarah said gripping his arm as he attempted to run past, "I know what's going on and I want to check that you're okay."

John sighed and nodded a little, "Yeah I'm fine," he confirmed with a nod.

"Okay. Well, Mr Baker is here again."

"The one with the..." John gestured with his hands.

Sarah scrunched up her faced and nodded, "Welcome back."

**OoO**

Sherlock was beginning to get tired. He had been playing with Lestrade since he arrived and while he had had a great time he was beginning to nod off and he just needed to sleep.

"Come on Shirley," Lestrade said poking the man's face with a small smile, "We still have lots of your toys to play with!"

"Don't call me Shirley," he muttered back, sleepily swatting at Lestrade's hand with his own, "I don't want to play anymore."

Lestrade laughed at his childish voice and the pout that was on his face.

"Don't laugh," Sherlock pouted again, "Can we watch 'Finding Nemo'?"

Lestrade looked at Sherlock and patted his shoulder, "Of course we can, I love that film!"

Sherlock looked a little happier as Lestrade went to get the dvd and he sat up and rubbed his eyes to try and stay awake to watch the film.

"Greg?" Sherlock asked.

"I see you've finally learnt my name," Lestrade said with a smile as he returned with the film, "What's wrong?"

Sherlock was momentarily confused by the previous statement but brushed him off as just confusing him with someone else, "When will John be back?"

Lestrade shrugged and looked at Sherlock who was looking at him with sad eyes, "I'm sorry I don't know Sherlock. He said that he'd ring me when he left so I don't know at the moment."

Sherlock nodded and got up from the sofa and running into his room.

"Sherlock? What are you doing?" Lestrade asked turning his body on the sofa just as Sherlock came toddling out of his room holding what looked to be one of John's jumpers.

Sherlock jumped onto the sofa and curled himself around the jumper and hugged it tightly, "I'm ready now."

Lestrade smiled at the man and put on the film. Within a couple of minutes the detective was fast asleep with the jumper clasped in his hands with a small content smile on his face.

_Author Note: Thank you very much for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I would love to know what you think so please please please leave a review. If you enjoyed it then follow and/or favourite to recieve extra love from me to you!_

_If you are ever bored and love fluffy destiel fanfictions then go onto my page because I am currently writing a 30 Day Destiel challenge. I would love it if you would check that out if you have any free time! _

_Anywho, I love you all, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will write to you all next wednesday!_


	10. Sick

_Child's Play_

_Author Note: I want to say a special thank you to lauraiscuberbatched, The Mad Queen, RainyDays-and-DayDreams and LifeisSupernatural500 (x6) for the really lovely reviews. I love reading them!_

_I hope that you all enjoy this chapter! xx_

Chapter 9 - Sick

Sherlock didn't want John to and he tried to persuade him not to in any way he could but John knew that he had to go to work at the clinic again.

"John!" Sherlock whined from his room.

"What now Sherlock?" John asked while putting on his coat to go to work.

"My could pay for us. He could-"

"I've told you before I'm not excepting Mycroft's money," John said for what seemed the thousandth time.

"Please John!" Sherlock said before a loud cough and a wheeze echoed around flat.

"Are you okay Sherlock?" John asked putting down his bag and moving towards his room.

"I'm fine," Sherlock said in a whisper.

John doubted he was. Sherlock usually went to see him in the morning to beg him not to work and then to give him a quick hug before he left. He didn't talk to him for a few days once when he had to leave early without saying goodbye to Sherlock so him not coming through was worrying.

When John got through to Sherlock he saw the problem. He was curled up tightly under the duvet with a box of tissues by the side of his bed and a humongous pile on the floor. His nose was bright red and he looked up slightly when John entered.

"Hey Sherly," he said softly as he sat down on the bed beside him.

"I'm okay really," Sherlock said quietly, "Do you want to play a game?"

John chuckled and ran a hand down his face, "I think it's best that you stay in bed."

"No, no!" Sherlock said sitting up and smiling slightly, "I'm fine!"

John had to admire his determination but he couldn't let him get away with it this time, "Okay then. If you're fine then I'll go to work."

John stood and stuck his fingers up 1...2...3

"Don't leave John!" Sherlock shouted to him, "I lied I am ill but I wanted to play with you."

John sighed and turned back to him, "Alright Sherlock. Just this once I will stay at home but only to look after you."

Sherlock's eyes brightened a little as he looked at John and nodded, snuggling himself back into the duvet, "Thank you John."

John tucked him up and ruffled his hair, "You're very welcome. Let me get myself ready and I'll be through in a minute with your medicine."

"Medicine?!"

**OoO**

It wasn't going as John had hoped. Heat be a child in his head but he was a full grown man and the particularly unattractive face he was currently pulling as John tried to move the spoon towards his mouth.

"Sherlock," John grumbled irritably, "How can you expect to get better when you won't take your medicine?"

"I don't want it John!" Sherlock shouted, scrunching up his face in disgust and turning away from the spoon.

"Sherlock stop!" John said raising his voice slightly and lowering the spoon, "You have to take the medicine!"

"No!" Sherlock shouted twisting to face away from him. Unfortunately, he hadn't noticed the spoon full of sticky, strawberry medicine and it spilt, all over John.

There was a moment of silence as John looked at his once clean t-shirt which was now covered in strawberry syrup.

"That does in Sherlock!" John shouted laying Sherlock onto the bed and pinning him down, "You will take this medicine!"

Sherlock shouted and squirmed under John's hold and he'd forgotten that it was Sherlock he was dealing with. He'd never let that skinny frame fool him before but because of the childish nonsense that had been coming out recently he had completely forgotten his strength.

Sherlock managed to struggle free from John's grasp and run around the room."

"I don't want it!" Sherlock screeched ducking under John's arms as he tried to grab him, "You can't make me!"

"Come back here!" John growled as he span quickly and followed the bushy haired man to the living room, "You'll never get any better unless you take the medicine!"

Sherlock made the stupid mistake of trying to clamber over the sofa. John took the oppourtunity and grabbed hold of Sherlock by the waist and plonked him down on the sofa.

"Open wide Sherlock," John said pushing a little harder to keep him on the sofa.

Sherlock kept his mouth firmly closed and turned his face away from John stubbornly.

"Come on Sherlock," John said looking at him annoyed. When Sherlock didn't open his mouth John took hold of his nose and waited for Sherlock to take a breath. As soon as he did John was ready and he slid a spoonful of medicine into his mouth.

"Ew!" Sherlock excalimed after he swallowed it.

"It wasn't that bad was it?" John said and Sherlock shook his head sheepishly.

"I'm sorry John," he muttered looking away from John.

"I should think so," John said with a little smile before ruffling his hair, "Let's get you cuddled on the sofa then Sherly."

"I don't like that name," he grumbled as John placed a blanket over him and tucked it securely around him.

**OoO**

Sherlock quickly fell asleep with the sounds of the 'Clangers' in the backgroud. John sighed and looked at the man asleep on the sofa. He looked at peace with the world when he slept as his chest rose and fell quietly and each breath blew a small piece of hair that lay infront of his face.

John was glad that he didn't have to go back to the clinic that day. He had enjoyed catching up the first time but after it just made him think of the life he used to have before this happened to Sherlock.

It brought back worries that maybe Sherlock wouldn't get better; that maybe he would be stuck with a child's mind and never get his own brillant one back. It wasn't that he hadn't enjoyed the time he'd spent with Sherlock, he just missed the conversations; the wild chases down the streets of London; the things that he couldn't do without the Sherlock he had met all that time ago at Bart's.

While he stood making chicken soup over the hob in the apartment that he shared with him he started to wonder ehat he would do if Sherlock never recovered. He couldn't take up the cases by himself and John wasn't sure how long London would last without it's best detective. He had always assumed that Sherlock Holmes was what held London together and fought for it. How would the people and the city cope without him?

"John?" Sherlock mumbled tiredly from his position on the sofa, "I'm hungry."

The voice of his companion broke into his thoughts, "Er, yeah. I'm just finishing the soup off. You'll have it soon okay?"

Sherlock nodded and sat up slightly rubbing his eyes. He looked to the television to see a clanger walking to see the soup dragon. He smiled slightly and continued to watch, intrigued.

**OoO**

"Stretch your legs out," John said as he poured soup into a small bowl before bringing it over and setting it down on his legs, "Be careful, it's hot."

"Thank you," Sherlock said as he blew carefully on a spoonful of soup before popping it in his mouth, "This is really good."

John smiled at Sherlock and got his own bowl before sitting beside him and watching the clangers.

"Are you okay John?" Sherlock asked looking at John with concern.

"Yes, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" John said drawing his eyes away from the television and looking at Sherlock.

"You just don't look right," Sherlock said squinting a little and looking at him, "I'm not sure what it is and I feel like I should know but you don't seem yourself."

John looked at Sherlock half expecting, half hoping for a sudden moment of realisation and for something to change in him that meant he was back.

Sadly, that wasn't the case.

"I'm fine," John smiled lightly, "Everything's fine."

Sherlock smiled and looked away. If Sherlock was recovering he should have been able to tell that he was lying. Sherlock always knew when he was lying and he wouldn't have given up until he knew exactly what was wrong.

John felt Sherlock's head on his shoulder as he finished his soup and began to fall asleep again.

"I know that you aren't fine John," Sherlock said quietly, "You don't have to tell me though."

That simple sentence installed a bit of hope into John and he smiled and leant back holding Sherlock against him.

_Author Note: I hope that you all enjoyed that chapter. I've been completely exhausted recently so if it isn't as good as usual I'm really sorry but my Destiel fic has made me incredibly tired._

_I would love to read what you thought so please leave a review. If you have any questions then leave them in a review as well and I will answer them. if you really liked it then follow and/or favourite!_

_Thank you to everyone reading this fic and I'll update next Wednesday tata for now! xx_


End file.
